A Butterfly's Love
by artumnfire
Summary: When you have a mate, your mate can tell you lies and even...


**Authors Notes:WingClan challenge! Hope you like it! **

**A Butterfly's Love**

Riversong watched the silvery butterfly flutter past her muzzle frantically. She was tempted to snap at it with her jaws but she didn't. The butterfly soared up higher and landed on a bright white daisy a mouse-length away. Riversong sighed as she felt her claws unsheathe and dig into the soil beneath her. Why was she so angry and torn apart from losing him.

" He was the one who loved another cat instead of _me_!" Riversong mumbled, trying to convince herself that he was a two-faced mange-pelt. She winced as she started re-living that _yesterday_...

" _I always loved you! How could y-you love some other cat? What does she have that I don't? Tell. Me. Now, Shadedleaf." Riversong shrieked and felt the fur on her back bristling, along with her tail. She glared hopelessly at Shadedleaf, and bared her teeth, hissing fiercely. Shadedleaf's eyes were dark and untrusty. His brown tabby pelt was fluffed up defensively and his only reply was a soft and dangerous hiss. His face wrinkled up as he scowled at Riversong. Riversong cried out loud and screamed desperately, " I didn't want to be a fool! I wanted to trust you! Most importantly, I wanted to..." she struggled for words, what could she say to her 'mate'?_

" _Love me? It never worked out Riversong. My choice was made final. I can't stop loving her, Butterfly. You... are nothing like her!" Shadedleaf growled and looked at Riversong in the eyes._

" _Tell me why! Just tell me!" Riversong ordered and clawed at the ground, feeling tears streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably. Shadedleaf's nostrils flared and he continued hissing and growling._

" _Butterfly is the opposite of you! She is much more sensible and mature. Unlike you, she isn't silly or blinded by love! All these moons you thought you and I were mates. No. You can't accept anything! You act like a kit!" Shadedleaf blurted out after Riversong swatted at him with an unsheathed paw. Every word felt like a bee stinging her. Every word made Riversong crumble to the ground and cry even louder. She felt as if her body was drained and wiped away. She felt like she could strangle Shadedleaf, but she couldn't. Riversong choked out the only words she could think of, very word spoke with pure hatred and sadness, " I... h-hate. Y-y-you!"_

_Shadedleaf laughed mercilessly and Riversong caught a glimpse of satisfaction in his eyes. She growled and clawed at his face, but he was out of reach. He licked his tooth that always stood out of his mouth, and started padding away. Riversong screamed and shoved her face into the earth beneath her, to muffle her crying. _

" _Riversong? That's your name right?" a gentle voice meowed above her nervously. Riversong looked up slowly, knowing she must have looked like a wreck with dirt and tears on her drastic face. She whispered, " This is all a dream right? I am just going to wake up soon... right?"_

_She looked up and saw a well-muscled she-cat saluted on the top of a slanting rock. She was a large tortoiseshell, though a slightly smaller than Shadedleaf. Her amber eyes were scared and nervous. The tortoiseshell meowed, " I am so sorry Riversong it-"_

" _Don't keep pretending that your a rogue. I know who you are... Butterfly!" Riversong hissed and stood up. The tortoiseshell tilted her head with confusion, all signs of nervousness gone, " Who is Butterfly? There is no one I know that is named Butterfly."_

_Riversong was confused too. All she knew was Butterfly was a tortoiseshell rogue like this one. Riversong meowed, " Don't you know Butterfly?"_

" _No. I know every rogue in the forest! I have never ever seen or met a cat named Butterfly. But I have seen, um... Shaggedleap." the she-cat replied. _

" _Shadedleaf." Riversong corrected and watched the rogue suspiciously._

" _Thanks... Shadedleaf." she echoed and then continued, " I have seen Shadedleaf wandering around the lake a few times. I managed to get closer to him and he was... talking to himself."_

_Riversong pricked her ears with interest. The tortoiseshell meowed quietly, " He was thinking of a way to get rid of you... make you run far away. It sounded like he hated you."_

_Riversong howled with dismay as she heard this. That meant that there was no such cat called 'Butterfly' and Shadedleaf was just trying to make her depressed and lonely. She looked back at the tortoiseshell. But the tortoiseshell wasn't there anymore. Riversong gasped in shock and then pulled herself together, telling herself that the rogue was probably scared of Shadedleaf. She sniffed and turned away, now hunting down Shadedleaf. She started making her way through dense undergrowth and finally found the brown tabby warrior pacing back and forth on a log, his mouth curved into a wide and wicked grin that sent shivers down Riversong's back. _

" _Riversong was totally fooled... now WingClan will never ever see her again. She is gone, forever! She'll never come back, for her heart is broken!" Shadedleaf laughed with joy and threw his head at Silver-pelt and yowled, " How's that, mother! Are you proud?"_

_Riversong took a deep breath to try and conceal her anger, but she couldn't. She let out a shriek and launched herself at Shadedleaf. The mad cat whipped around with alarm and immediately unsheathed his claws. Riversong opened her jaws and bit into his neck fur. Shadedleaf howled in pain and slashed at her with long, dangerous claws. She bit down even harder and kicked at his sides. Shadedleaf suddenly rolled onto his side, throwing Riversong off balance. _

_Riversong lay on the ground, catching her breath rapidly. It was too late. Shadedleaf had pinned her down by her throat and reached forward to rip her throat out. He chuckled and jeered, " Uh-oh! Should have thought twice about that, 'mate'."_

_Riversong growled and writhed back and forth, trying to shake him off, but he was already sitting on top of her and Riversong knew that this was the end of her. The end of Riversong. She rasped, " Oh StarClan... help me..."_

_Shadedleaf laughed and then lunged his head forward and bit down at her throat, ripping it out. Riversong coughed out blood and felt blood bubbling at her nose. The crimson red liquid oozed out of her throat and she watched it spill onto her grey fur and seep onto the grass quietly. Riversong closed her eyes, knowing it was over, and listened to the sound of Shadedleaf mocking her as he stood by and watch her dye. She moaned and felt sadness washing over her. Unbearable pain shot through her body from her throat as she shuddered as she felt her life fade away slowly and painfully..._

...Riversong shivered and closed her eyes as she almost felt the agony and hurt in her body when she died under the claws of Shadedleaf. After everything, she still felt a small flame of love, burning inside her weakly. She sighed and stood up, observing her silver-grey paw. The silver butterfly had landed gently on her paw, and was twitching uncomfortably as her silver fur tickled it's wings. _A Butterfly's love..._

_-artumnfire_


End file.
